


My Favourite Stories

by Stealthily_Nobody



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthily_Nobody/pseuds/Stealthily_Nobody
Summary: Endgame spoilers - could probably still read if you haven't seen endgame, but still be cautious.Morgan Stark learns about Peter Parker, her brother.





	My Favourite Stories

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just finished watching endgame yesterday, and I'm devastated. However, we got to see Morgan, and she was just so cute, and I couldn't help but write this story.

Morgan’s father rarely told her bedtime stories, but when he did they were her favourite. He had an oasis of stories the size of an ocean, and they all revolved around superheroes. He’d recount tales of a super soldier who fought in world war 2, before disappearing into the arctic for 70 years and the soldiers best friend who’d been a brainwashed assassin for those 70 years. He’d amaze her with stories about the god of thunder and a man who could change from a super smart scientist (almost as smart as her dad!) to a enormous green monster. He’s whisper about a witch and her super speedy brother, and a robot who could phase through walls. He’d spin tales about a wizard who guarded time and man who could change size. He’d even tell her of events detailing spies and assassins and a man who flew with bird wings. He’d amaze her with space pirates a leader of a secret country. He’d even repeat her favourite stories over and over again; the ones about Iron Man and his best friend War Machine. 

Morgan adored superheroes. She thought they were the coolest people in the world, and she wanted to be just like them when she grew up (Although when she told her father that she wanted to be a superhero, he’d always tear up and tell her no). Still, Morgan was determined to be just a superhero, just like the ones in daddy’s stories. She wanted to be a superhero that beat up bad guys and saved people. 

However, the one superhero that her dad never talked about was Spider-man. 

The only reason Morgan even knew that Spider-man existed was a mistaken fall in her father’s workshop. Just as Morgan adored superheroes, she also loved being in her father’s lab with all the super cool technology and old superhero trinkets. But daddy didn’t like Morgan in his workshop. Every time he saw her in the workshop, he’d quickly shoo her out with a promise to play later. And so, Morgan had to sneak into the workshop. 

The time that she discovered Spider-man, Morgan was three and a half, and she’d wondered in to gaze at her father’s Iron man suits. However, this time, when she approached the case holding her father’s suit, she tripped over a wrench that her father had forgotten on the ground, and slide into the case. The loud crash of Morgan falling into the glass case, caused the metal base to shift to the side and reveal a hidden door. Curious, Morgan opened the door and gasped.

There, behind the Iron man case was a hidden room dedicated to an unknown superhero. And Morgan loved superheroes. So, after glancing around in search of her father, Morgan padded into the room and scanned the room. Every wall was a holographic screen detailing a similar suits that all featured a spider symbol on the chest, and a large desk sat in the centre of the room with a chair tucked carefully under the table. Most of the designs were coloured red and blue, but others featured blacks, whites, and various shades of grey. Alongside each suit image were specs of the suit that involved many large words that Morgan didn’t understand. 

A control sat in the centre of the room by the table, and Morgan pushed the chair over to the control and hopped on top. With her curious fingers Morgan tapped the screen to turn it on and slide the screen left. Suddenly, all the images of suits disappeared and pop ups of tech appeared. One such tech that amazed Morgan was something called a web shooter. From the few words she recognised, Morgan collected that the gear shot out spider like webs that could be used in various ways. These different varieties of webs and styles of shooting were listed alongside the web shooter. Pages and pages of different web combinations and web shooters existed for Morgan to flip through. Other gadgets included a parachute, and a spider themed drone. 

Eventually, Morgan discovered a gadget titled AI. Morgan knew what an AI was. Her father had one in their house that he called FRIDAY. And so, Morgan tapped on the button titled AI. Almost immediately after pressing a button a female voice, alike but also unalike FRIDAY, said, “You’re not Mr. Stark.”

Most people would have freaked when they heard a discombobulated voice speak, but not Morgan. She’d grown up with FRIDAY. So, without showing an ounce of fear, Morgan informed the AI, “I’m Morgan. Mr. Stark is my daddy.” 

“It is nice to meet you Morgan Stark.” the AI replied, “My name is KAREN and I am an AI design by your father to assist Spider-man.” 

That was the first time Morgan heard the name Spider-man. She’s assumed that this new superhero had a name along the lines of spider, but she didn’t know for sure. Morgan wanted to know more about Spider-man, like why did her dad have a room dedicated to this hero. The only other superheroes that daddy had a room dedicated to was Iron Man and War Machine, but that’s because Iron man is daddy, and War Machine is uncle Rhodey. With these burning questions, Morgan rapid fire, asked, “Who’s Spider-man? Why does daddy have a room for him? Why did daddy build an AI for Spider-man? Where is Spider-man? And do you know any stories about Spider-man?”

Luckily for Morgan, KAREN was able to process all of Morgan questions and she answered then sequentially, “Spider-man was a superhero that operated in Queens, New York, mostly focusing on small crimes and helping out the community. However, he did, on occasion, aid Iron man in higher stake missions. Your daddy, Iron man, worked together with Spider-man to create all of Spider-man’s gear, and there’s a 95% probability that this room is kept out of sentimentality. I was created by you daddy to aid Spider-man and help him in times of need. Spider-man currently is no longer active as of 4 years. And I know many Spider-man stories, would you like to hear one?”

Morgan nodded wordlessly, as she attempted to process all of the AI’s information. From what she understood, Spider-man was really really smart since he worked with her dad, and apparently her dad and Spider-man had been friends at one point in time. So why did he never tell her any stories about Spider-man? 

Morgan quickly forgot about her questions when KAREN directed Morgan to the the floor in front of the largest screen and began to regale her with tales about Spider-man’s small deeds that matter the world to the people involved. KAREN told Morgan about Spider-man helping old women cross the street and giving directions to tourists and fighting small time criminals. Even better, KAREN had access to film from Spider-man’s exploits and Morgan got to see some of the stories first hand. (Of course, KAREN wouldn’t show her any film from the crime scenes, informing her that she was too young.). 

Very quickly, Spider-man became Morgan’s favourite superhero, even better than Iron man or War Machine. From the videos, Morgan learnt that Spider-man was a young man (only a teenager, according to KAREN), but he was so nice and extremely funny. She couldn’t help but giggle at all of Spider-man’s quips that KAREN showed her, and she loved his montages of time where he wasn’t even helping people. The spider web tightrope was a favourite of hers. 

At first, Morgan snuck into the secret workshop every few months, but as she became more and more enamoured with Spider-man those trips became monthly and then eventually weekly. She knew her father and mother’s schedules and when they were both busy enough to lose track of her for a few hours, she’d sneak into the secret workshop and listen to KAREN tell stories of Spider-man and watch clips of Spider-man’s adventures. 

At four, Morgan began going to preschool. When asked what her favourite superhero was, she always said Spider-man. 

However, her parents didn’t find out about her new obsession until 4 months after preschool started and during dinner, Morgan accidentally blurted out that she and her new best friend, Emily, pretended to be their favourite superheroes and Morgan declared that she’d pretended to be Spider-man. 

When Morgan said Spider-man’s name, her dad instantly sounded like Morgan had jumped onto his chest. He then, in a shaky voice that Morgan had a hard time connecting to her daddy, demanded, “Where did you learn that name?”

Not wanted to get in trouble Morgan told him, “At school. He’s so great. He helped the little people. I want to be a superhero just like him.”

A strained smile appeared on her daddy’s face as her mother frowned. What was happening? Wasn’t daddy supposed to be friends with Spider-man? 

In that same undaddy like voice, her dad confirmed, “That’s good. Great even. If you have to be a superhero, you should be like Spider-man. We should all aspire to be like him. Excuse me.”

And with that, daddy left the table, his plate still half eaten. 

Morgan turned to mommy who still had a frown pinching her face together. Luckily for Morgan, the frown wasn’t aimed at her, but instead the empty space daddy had left behind. With a wobbly voice, Morgan asked her mom, “Am I in trouble?”

Now that concerned frown was aimed at Morgan as mommy was quick to reassure Morgan, “No it wasn’t your fault honey. Daddy just doesn’t like to be reminded about Spider-man.”

“Why not?” Morgan really didn’t get it. Wasn’t daddy and Spider-man supposed to be friends? 

When Morgan asked her mother that, she was quick to reply, “4 and a half years ago, Spider-man and you daddy went on a mission together, and Spider-man didn’t come back. Daddy just misses him.”

“Oh,” And that made more sense to Morgan. She’d never even met Spider-man and she still missed him.    
  


That evening, Morgan couldn’t sleep. She could help but think through that last mission, her mommy had told her. She didn’t want to think that Spider-man and Iron man could ever lose enough that Spider-man didn’t come back. They were the two bestest superheroes ever. Part of Morgan wanted to sneak to the secret workshop, but that included going outside in the dark, and Morgan was still a little scared of the dark, but she would get over it when she grew up to be a superhero. 

So instead, Morgan crept downstairs to find her father seated at the kitchen table. Deciding to surprise him, Morgan stealthily tip toed towards her father, but her desire to shock her daddy fell away when she saw the photo he held in his hands. In photo was her daddy and another young boy, a teenager really, and the two were smiling together as they held a piece of paper that’d been framed before the camera. It kinda looked like those papers that her dad had up on the walls that he told Morgan was proof of his schooling. Morgan wondered if that paper belonged to the young man.

On the paper in the photo was a name. A name that Morgan didn’t recognise, and so she asked, “Who’s Peter Parker?”

Her daddy jumped and Morgan couldn’t help but giggle despite the question on her mind. He then turned to her and exclaimed, “Morgan, what are you doing up?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” Morgan admitted, “But who’s Peter Parker?”

In a shaky voice like the one her daddy had used when talking about Spider-man, he told her, “He was my intern. We were close. I was going to name him my heir, heir the person who gets my stuff when I die. He was practically my son. But then he died. He’s never coming back.”

“He would get your stuff? But what about me?” Morgan insisted, “I want to get your stuff.”

“Of course you would get it,” her daddy chuckled before sobering, “I named him my heir before I knew about you. If he’d have lived, I guess he’d be your brother.” 

“My brother?” Morgan exclaimed, excited, “I’ve never had a brother before. Emily has an older sister and she’s always telling me how awesome Amelia is.” 

“Yeah,” her daddy whispered, “It would have been pretty awesome.”

Morgan looked at his crumpled form and gently asked, “Can we visit him?”

“What?” her daddy snapped, “He’s dead Morgan. We can’t just visit him.”

“But,” Morgan sniffled, “Ms. Alaina's mother is dead, and she tells us how she visits her mother every Sunday. Can’t we do the same?” 

And daddy snuffled. Tears leaked down his face and Morgan climbed up onto his lap to wipe them away. She even tried to hug daddy, just like he did when she skinned her knee. Daddy clutched her tight as he repeated over and over, “Yes darling, we can visit him. We can visit him. Of course we can.”

The next day, she and mommy packed a picnic and the whole family took off in her daddy’s car. It was a long drive and after only a few moments Morgan fell asleep. She was then gently woken up by her mom only moments later.

“Wake up, baby,” Mommy said, “We’re at the cemetery.” 

“Waz a cemenary?” Morgan question, blinking quickly to remove the sleep from her eyes. 

“Cemetery,” Mommy corrected, “This is where dead people are buried. Now, up you get sleepy girl.” 

A few more blinks and her mom setting her down on the ground woke Morgan up. Before her sat a garden of large yellowish stone slabs. In the distance she could see her father carrying their picnic gear further and further into the mourning stone flowers. Morgan’s little legs pumped to catch up with her father, but once she did she actually peaked at the stones. All along the sides were names of people. The list carried on, based on last name. They were currently at O.

Soon they were at the P’s Morgan skipped ahead looking for Peter Parker. Eventually, she found a stone that was filled with people whose last name was Parker. She kept looking until she found Peter Parker on the next stone, but another woman was already standing before the stone. In fact, the woman was standing right before Peter’s name. Morgan froze and looked around. Everywhere around her were people perusing the stones, but none looked as heart broken as the woman before her. 

Feeling sorry for the woman, Morgan came up to her and said, “Are you missing someone too? Cause I’m here with my mommy and daddy to find my brother’s name. Are you looking for your brother too?”

The woman turned to her and with a smile as sad as her father’s the night before told Morgan, “I’m here for my nephew. He was practically my son.” 

“I’m sorry,” Morgan told the woman, “Daddy is really sad too about my brother’s death. But I’ve never met him before. But daddy said that he was really really smart.” 

“Wait a moment,” The woman started as she looked at Morgan head to toe, “Are you Stark’s dau-”

However Morgan never found out what the sad woman was about to say because at that moment her daddy rushed to her and scolded, “Morgan where don’t run off.”

“Sorry daddy,” Morgan said, “I just wanted to find my brother’s name.”

“Let her be Tony,” the sad woman said, and Morgan turned to her with a hanging jaw. No one called her father Tony except her mommy and uncle Rhodey. Everyone else called him Mr. Stark or just Stark. 

“May,” Tony greeted, “I didn’t know you’d be here today.”

There was an ice in her daddy’s voice, but also guilt. Morgan didn’t like it. And neither did the May, the sad woman, “And I didn’t know you’d be here either Tony. It’s nice of your to bring Morgan to see Peter.”

Now Morgan turned to May with wide eyes, “You know my brother?”

“Yes,” May told her, “He was my nephew.” 

“Then you should join us!” Morgan exclaimed.

“I couldn’t possibly,” May started, but mommy cut May off as she appeared with the rest of the picnic stuff.

“No May, please stay,” Mommy told May, “Morgan will want to know all about Peter.”

“Please aunt May?” Morgan begged.

“Aunt May?” May questioned with tears in her eyes. 

“Yes,” Morgan said happily, “If you were my brother’s aunt, then that means you’re my aunt too, right?”

“Of course,” Aunt May agreed, “How could I be so silly?”

And so May joined them for their picnic. Morgan learned all about her big brother Peter, including how he was as smart as daddy, and he adored legos and chemistry. Morgan learned that Peter always helped others, whether it was help with homework, or someone dropping their groceries. But she also learned that Peter was forgetful and would often misplace backpacks and clothes. She learned that while Peter was quiet around new people, he was actually really funny. Most importantly, she learned that Peter adored kids and would have been the bestest big brother ever. 

Morgan was a little sad that she’d never meet Peter, but she had daddy and aunt May’s stories and Morgan always loved stories. After that evening, aunt May would visit the house once a week for dinner, and to play with Morgan. Every visit was always filled with stories of Peter, and even though they’d never met, Morgan knew that she loved Peter. He was her older brother, and she would always love him. 

Before, her favourite stories were those of superheroes, any superheroes really. But now, she loved stories about Spider-man and her big brother. 

She wished she could meet them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely adore Morgan Stark, and there isn't enough stories about her yet. I may write a continuation to this if I have the motivation. I do have other works I should be working on, but whatever.


End file.
